You're just saying that 'cause I have a grenade
You’re Just Saying That 'Cause I Have a Grenade is the second episode of the Lastman animated prequel. Synopsis Richard learns that the gang of lunatics who went after Dave are also after a member of Dave's family. Plot The episode begins at a street near the Seventh Day Redemption Church, and Richard Aldana is walking across the street, looking at Dave MacKenzie's phone, while a car has stopped at a stop light. Inside the car is Tomie Katana, who is speaking on her cellphone, trying to explain why she can’t participate in a musical. Suddenly, Bernard, her paranoid and possessive boyfriend, snatches her phone away and tells her that he doesn’t want her to be involved in the musical because he believes it is really about pornography. Tomie tries to explain that it is really a musical set on the beach and it could’ve been her first real performance. Bernard claims that the musical is an excuse for the director to have sex with Tomie and accuses her of giving him fellatio to get the part, much to her frustration. Bernard starts to threaten to kill Tomie, her lover, and even himself if he finds she is cheating on him. Before he can threaten anyone else, Richard suddenly appears and throws Bernard out of the vehicle and drives his car. He calls the police to ask for reinforcements to go to Wellington Boarding School, before stopping abruptly to avoid crashing into a passing truck. Tomie tries to warn Richard that her boyfriend will kill him, but Richard says he will have to “take a number”. Immediately, Bernard manages to catch his car and threatens Richard with a firearm, before the credits of Lastman appear. Ten minutes earlier, back at the church, Richard covers Dave's dead body with a jacket while Dave’s phone rings. Richard leaves the church and walks across the street where Tomie and Bernard's car is stopped. Richard sadly looks at Dave's ringing phone as Siri is trying to call him. Richard finally answers her call and tries to tell her that her father was killed, but Siri quickly tells him the Order of The Lion found her location, as Rizel and his men arrive at the school in a van. Rizel's men quickly kill a nearby security guard with their machine guns. Siri informs Richard of her location before Rizel uses his electric powers to create an electromagnetic pulse to deactivate the school’s power, which also turns off Siri’s phone. Richard quickly contacts the Paxtown police, before locating the vehicle driven by Bernard and Tomie. At the same time, the situation at the boarding school deteriorated : all security personnel and boarders were murdered, and members of the order actively seek Siri. The action then resumes at the present moment. Strongly suspecting Richard of being Tomie's lover, and not believing Tomie's account for a single second, Bernard proves to be increasingly aggressive and threatening against the two people housed in his car. Tension mounted when Richard struck Bernard in succession in an attempt to disarm him, but Bernard revealed a grenade and threatened to pull it out, while Tomie took the wheel to avoid an unfortunate traffic accident. For his part, Siri hid in the woods to escape the Order Of The Lion, and manages momentarily to contact Richard's number, however falling on Bernard who recovered the phone. Richard tried to disarm the latter, but could not take the grenade directly from him. While Tomie begs his boyfriend to drop the explosive in exchange for stopping his modeling career, Richard excesses to hit him successively while grasping the armed hand. Bernard threatens him one last time, before falling upside down, to lose the grenade in a pit and to die by exploding. Richard then borrowed his car, while Tomie contacted the artistic director again to take over the role. The search for Siri is temporarily interrupted by the arrival of a police patrol arriving at the entrance to the boarding school. Thinking she was out of the woods, she headed blindly towards them, but could only watch, helpless, the murder at a distance by a security guard of the Order of the two agents who had come at that time. She will finally be captured, after having been immobilized by a cover shot from the security guard of Rizel. Richard then managed to go to the boarding school, only to see the extent of the massacre carried out by the Order Of The Lion. Rizel, in possession of Siri, begins to use his powers to awaken the girl's psychic potential, but the group of individuals is interrupted by the shattering entrance of Richard, who used Bernard's car as an explosive device to enter the building. At the pinnacle of Rizel's intervention, Richard manages to destabilize him by launching the vigil - which stops the ritual operated on Siri -, manages to recover the girl, and buries the leader of the Order Of The Lion in the rubble of the boarding house using the grenades that Bernard then owned in his car. The episode ends with Richard running away with Dave's daughter in the intact police vehicle, still not sure how to handle the new situation that has just happened in his life since Dave's abduction and death. Characters Trivia Category:Episodes